


Unexpectedly

by Antar3s



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Suga dies but he's in heaven with Daichi, Wingfic, Wings, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Sugawara Koushi did not expect this.





	1. Chapter 1

Koushi was a careful, smart man. He knew about his Guardian Angel, and he tried to stay out of trouble, which he managed successfully. The only times Daichi had to come and save Koushi was when he was too tired to care, as he worked as a cook in a pretty popular restaurant and wold come home dead tired.   
  
On the days he was working, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Daichi made sure to be with him at work and when he got home.    
  
Daichi returned to Heaven only when he was sure Koushi was safely in his bed, asleep. He always longed to brush his hair from his forehead, but knew he couldn’t. It was against the law. Which Daichi broke the first time he set his eyes on Koushi.    
  
All of a sudden, on a Tuesday, Daichi felt an unexpected rush of panic and then pain. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, like air was forcefully pulled from his lungs. He didn’t understand it at first, but then an image of Koushi appeared and he understood. And that hurt even more.    
  
Sugawara Koushi had died in a sudden explosion and Daichi could do nothing about it.    
  
Daichi had gone to fly around heaven, willing himself not to cry, when he saw a body lying on the ground. After getting closer, he saw a familiar silver hair that could only belong to Koushi.

 

Rushing to his side, Daichi kneeled on the hard ground and tried to wake Koushi. 

 

“Koushi, come on, wake up,” He shook the silver head’s shoulders and slapped his cheeks couple of times. After a few agonizing moments for Daichi, Koushi’s brown eyes opened as a choked gasp tore it’s way from Koushi’s throat. 

“W-what’s happening, where am I?” His eyes searched frantically around the place until they landed on Daichi, or his wings. Realization slowly drowned on him and he  relaxed for a second before tensing again, a horrible thought crossing his mind. 

“ If I can see you, does this mean I-I’m dead?”  Fear was written all over his face and he almost started hyperventilating until Daichi put a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, calm down. I know it’s sudden and that you’re scared, but as your guardian I will find what’s going on and make sure you’re okay. Okay?” Daichi’s hand  was tingling pleasantly where it was on Koushi’s shoulder and he wished he didn’t have to move it. Bud he did. 

Koushi slowly nodded and took a deep breath, which he didn’t really need, and calmed himself. 

“Where are we going?” Koushi asked once the two started moving in a direction opposite of where Daichi came from. 

“ To talk to my superior, Kazuto. Maybe he has some answers,” Daichi answered. “ I’ll answer any questions you have once we know what’s going on.” aUsually when people die, their souls just pass through the part of Heaven where guardians are, and continue upwards. This has never happened before.

Koushi nodded again and stayed silent throughout the whole walk there, staring at the ground. Daichi could only imagine how confused and scared he was feeling. 

In all the fear, worry and confusion, neither boy noticed the growing marks on their bodies that would explain so much.  

“Right, so, he just appeared on the ground and could see your wings?” Kazuto confirmed after Daichi had introduced him to Koushi and told him what happened. 

“Yes. Do you have any idea what that could mean?” Koushi barely finished the sentence before he felt a searing pain in his upper back. Crumbling to the ground, he weakly clutched his back, as far as his hand could reach which wasn’t that much, a pair of enormous silver wings burst from his back. 

Koushi was screaming in pain as the feathers of his wings shook, tears streaming down his face. Daichi was by his side in an instant, holding him and hoping the pain will soon stop because he didn’t like seeing Koushi in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked once Koushi stopped screaming and leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder, still shaking. 

“I-I don’t know. What just happened?” His voice was shaky and his wings trembled beside him. Daichi had never seen him this scared. 

“It seems like you just became one of us,” Kazuto said, staring in wonder at the two angels clutching at each other. “What is on your chest?” He asked after noticing something glowing under their shirts. 

The boys slowly looked down and, indeed, on both of their chest was a glowing mark. 

Daichi was the first one to pull away from their strong hold and pull off his shirt. Koushi would have blushed so hard if he had been paying attention to his body instead of a giant imprint of his own wing on Daixhi’s chest.

“What the Hell is going on?” Daichi sighed, not even too surprised anymore. 

Koushi followed suit and took of his shirt only to reveal a giant black wings that were indentical to Daichi’s on his chest. 

“I have only see this happen once, a thousand years ago,” Kazuto said in wonder, a lot of things starting to fall into order. 

The boys shot him a questioning look. 

“You’re soulmates” He elaborated with a relieved sigh, knowing Daichi’s feelings won’t get him into trouble. 


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Koushi figure out their situation.

If someone had told Koushi that he would die, come to Heaven, become an Angel and find his soulmate along the way, he would call them crazy and told them to check their mental state.

But now, as he stares at his soulmate who is a Guardian Angel with majestic black wings sprouting from his back, Koushi’s own silver wings behind him, he knows it’s true. He would have thought it was a dream if it weren’t for the pain coursing through his back.

Koushi’s head was swimming in questions. He could barely sort them all out, but some stood out the most.

 

_“How did I die?” “What happens now?” “Why did this happen?”_

 

So, with an unnecessarily breath, Koishi spoke.  


“How did I die?” Daichi _did_ say he was gonna answer his questions so.

Startled, Daichi shook his head, getting rid of _his_ messy thoughts.

“There was a gas leak and an explosion at your restaurant. You and most of the staff members are dead, but others are critically injured. I don’t know how many made it alive,” Daichi said, keeping his voice gentle and soothing.

Koushi gasped, his eyes filling with tears. His co workers, the people he worked with for three years, are gone. Never to be seen again.

“Are they in heaven?” Came out his shaky voice.

“They are, you can always visit them, if you want,” Daichi replied, hoping to calm down the silver haired Angel. It worked  

“I can?” His eyes, previously filled with unshed tears, shined with hope and confusion.

“ Yes. The Heaven where the souls of the dead go is just upstairs.” Koushi just looked at him like he was crazy, but nodded once he remembered where he was.

“Can you take me to them later?” Daichi nodded without hesitation. He had a feeling he was gonna be wrapped around Koushi’s finger, and he found that he didn’t mind.

 

Despite Koushi being scared and confused and worried and million other things he couldn’t even describe, Daichi’s soft eyes and gentle smile put him at ease.

Wiping the tears that gathered on his cheeks, Koushi looked into Daichi’s soft eyes and felt at peace. He knew it must have been the soulmate thing, he felt it; the gentle tugging at his heart, warmth in his chest, content to just be near him. Koushi should be freaking out, yelling and crying and denying his death, but it made sense. No one he knew could sense their guardian angels, but yet Koushi could.

“How long has it been?” His voice came out weaker and shakier than he intended but he didn’t care much. 

Daichi got up from the chair he was sitting on and sat next to Koushi on the bed. “Two days.”

“Ah,” he couldn’t really say much. He figured his family knew and already buried him, but he wasn’t too sad. Hi parents could handle it, he was dead and no one could do anything about that.

“So, what happens now?” Daichi was a bit surprised. He expected tears and panic attacks not just a nod and question about their future.

Nevertheless, Daichi smiled and gently took Koushi’s hand in his. The feeling in his chest kept nagging and he just couldn’t resist anymore.

When Koushi intertwined their fingers with a smile and a blush on his cheeks, Daichi’s chest filled with warmth and he could feel a tingly sensation coursing through his arm and the rest of his body.  Daichi had never felt like that in his whole life, past and present.

“Well, since Kazuto is retiring soon and I’m  taking his place, it would be nice to have some help. Dealing with Angels can be a bit of a pain,” Daichi answered with a gentle smile, softly caressing the smooth skin of Koushi’s hand with his thumb. He hoped he wouldn’t freak out. Asking him to spen forever with him was bit sudden after everything that happened.

Daichi’s worries melted away when Koushi smiled, with the most fond look in his eyes. Brown orbs were shining with fondness and a hint of love, Daichi could feel it seeping through their bond.

“I would love to help you, Daici. The way Koushi said his name made Daichi’s knees weak and if he wasn’t sitting down he would have fallen.

Before they knew what was happening, their lips were touching and firework exploded. It had to be the fact they’re soulmates and angels, for neither of them had ever felt like this.

 

Now, as they watch over Kei and Tadashi, hands clasped tightly together and the feathers of their wing slightly touching, they couldn’t be happier.

Their love was pure and honest and the two would never take it for granted. Koushi and Daichi were the leaders who were role models for many Guardian Angels, and they were proud of that.

 

“I love you, Dai.”

  
“I love you too, Kou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and leaving kudos and such nice comments, I really enjoed reading them. This is the final chapter of DaiSuga part in the series, but I will be back with KageHina in a while. Hope you stay and read that as well. Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who has read this far.   
> This was kinda rushed and un edited so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll fix them when I can. 
> 
> There will be another part to this, possibly tomorrow but if not, soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, if you did leave kudos and comments, they are very appreaciated.


End file.
